


Dominance

by Karezi413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Karkat doms the hell out of Terezi, Porn With Plot, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Top Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: Karkat always puts his matesprit first, even if it conflicts with his desires. what he doesn't realize is that Terezi's desires are much more alligned with his than he thought.





	Dominance

Karkat groaned as he sat up in his bed. He looked around for Terezi, feeling the other half of the bed for any sign of warmth. The other half was cold and clearly had been empty for awhile now. Karkat wasn’t really surprised, some nights after they had sex, Terezi would ditch after Karkat fell to sleep, others she'd simply stay and sleep with him. Karkat didn't mind it much, she at least waited for him to sleep.

 

Karkat plopped back against the bed, not really willing to get up yet. He stared up at the ceiling, eyes closing a little as he drifted a little. Moments passed before he opened his eyes again, letting out a frustrated groan. He reached up for the covers and tossed them off, slipping out of his bed, accepting that he wouldn't get to sleep. 

 

He shuffled to his drawers, opening the top one up and pulling out a thick black turtleneck. He opened another drawer beside it after closing the other, pulling a grey pair of pants with an absent mind and heading to his bathroom to drop his clothes beside the shower.

 

A large yawn escaped him as he turned on the shower, moving to strip down, but stopped when he remembered he was stark naked. He let out an angry huff and headed back out to his room, eyes narrowing at the sight of his still open drawer, shoving it closed as he opened one of his lower drawers. He took a moment to decide on a pair of boxers, decidingly picking his black pair with little rainbow crabs on it. On record he’d be quoted telling Terezi he hated this pair, he couldn’t believe she had them made for him. Off the record they were his favorite pair. They fit comfortably, nice coloring, and Terezi had given them to him, she knew he was secretly a sucker for crabs, ‘because you’re the biggest one’ he could hear her saying. 

 

He tossed them onto his clothes pile as he entered the bathroom, tossing his red shower curtains aside to enter the shower. God did he hate those curtains. He didn’t take much time to curse them as he felt the hot water sting his chest, turning it down a little, huffing out again. Once the water temperature went down, he relaxed under the warm water, closing his eyes, taking in the soothing feeling. His left hand reached up to grab his shampoo, flipping it open and squirting it out on his hand, setting the bottle aside, moving his hands up to lather up his hair peacefully.

 

His nose twitched a little at the smell, eyes shooting open as he looked back up at the bottle he had grabbed, seeing his bottle, behind a pink looking bottle, pulling his hands back down in front of his face, seeing the pink bubbles in his hands, huffing angrily. He had told Terezi to keep her girly strawberry scented shampoo away from his, he hated smelling like a fruit salad! She wasn’t even that girly of a troll, and yet she had some of the sweetest, feminine smelling shampoos and soaps he’d ever seen, and she was  _ always _ leaving it near his own shit, he wanted to smell like, whatever he decided to smell like, not like a giant fruit, it was fine on her, but not him.

 

Sometimes he swore she did this to him on purpose. He was going to pay her a visit after this, he would swear to this. He angrily leaned forward to dose his sweet smelling hair in the water, reaching for the soap before freezing. He had some normal scentless bar of soap on the side of his shower. Emphasis on had, in place of it was  _ her _ sweet smelling bar of soap, prompting him to look around for his own bar. He really had to start keeping his shit on the shelves she couldn’t reach. Upon finding his own bar -which was forced to sit with his own shampoo,- he started to scrub himself with the bar, picking hers up in his other hand to smell the abomination he had almost plagued himself with. Cherry. She wouldn’t be happy with him just smelling like one red fruit would she?

 

Karkat winced softly as he ran the shampoo over his shoulder, looking at the bite mark left in his shoulder, along with a few bruises here and there. Terezi was an aggressive troll, even more so when she was nailing Karkat. Truth be told, he wasn’t really one for being under her, he would much rather be on top of her, making her squeal and beg for more, watching her cry and scream in need, but he settled with being under her, he loved her after all, he wanted her to be happy, even if it meant sacrificing a bit of his own happiness. Especially with her persistence, she usually got Karkat to his peak anyway.

 

Besides, it’s not like he had never gotten the satisfaction of watching his partner beg and plea, when he was with Dave, they had switched every so often, sometimes Dave wanted to be on top, sometimes he wanted to be on bottom, that had been enough for Karkat, he could deal with it like this, even if he never got the opportunity to show her he could do a better job of it, which he definitely could, not that it was hard to do. Watching her trying to maneuver around his much larger body was usually rather entertaining if nothing else, especially when she tried to get kinky, she was over a foot shorter than him, so sometimes she had problems doing exactly what she wanted. Such as whenever she tried her best to pin his wrists  _ and _ his ankles at the same time. He couldn’t imagine how it looked to see her struggle to do so from on top.

 

Karkat couldn’t suppress his snort as he imagined it again, imagining her small pout when she struggled and commanded him to not stretch his limbs as much when he was just laying down like normal, making him scrunch his body a little to fit her. As much as she tried, her body wasn’t built for what she wanted to pull off, she was short to start, a bit too cute to be doing some of the harder things, sweet smelling, with a nook that seemed to taunt him -one Karkat wouldn’t mind ruining under on his bulge,- soft, and, though he’d never admit it to her, her bulge was small and didn’t really offer much to him. He’d much rather show her how hard he could be, he wanted to break her small, soft and cute body, the thought of doing so were sometimes too enticing.

 

Karkat hesitantly shoved the thoughts from his head, he really didn’t want to get aroused, he needed to go see Terezi promptly to give her a piece of his mind about… he couldn’t quite remember anymore actually. All he knew was that he was  _ supposed _ to be mad about something, surely he’d remember when he got there. He turned the water off once he was clean, reaching to grab a towel, wiping at his face first and drying off his feet as he stepped out, rubbing his toned body at a fast pace, growling as he passed over more bruises and bitemarks. He really had to give it to her, she was messy, but she knew what she liked. He stood before a mirror, moving the towel away to look at himself. Most of the bitemarks and bruises were around his neck and shoulders, things she could reach easily, with a few over his pecs and a few stray marks on his biceps.

 

He leaned in to examine a few of them, checking the differences between a few, some more faded from time than the others. One large one in particular was growing more faded by the day, he wouldn’t even know that was there by the next week. He could still remember that one, Terezi had asked him why he had been gone all day and he told her he had spent a bit of time at the gym. He had gone with a few of the others to make sure none of them were absolute dipshits and didn’t lift too much or something else stupid enough, and had decided to just casually lift some light weights to keep his hand busy. That was the day Terezi told him she thought muscles and tight abs were really sexy. That was also the day he told himself he’d go to the gym on a regular basis, if she’d like it, he’d at least try it, it’d even give him added side benefits.

 

Karkat sighed, he was losing his train of thought again and he needed to stay focused if he wanted to  _ actually _ talk to her about stuff and not just defuse right into sex when he got there. He slipped on his boxers quickly, reaching to pull on his turtleneck. He didn’t like this style of sweater much, it reminded him  _ way _ too much of Kankri, but it hid his bruises well. He loved Terezi and all, but he did  _ not _ like the way others looked at them. Or the way he imagined they’d look at him, he never wore anything else anymore it seemed. He grabbed his pants and went to pull them on, but ended up staring at them for a bit, eyes narrowed. These were cargo shorts, he knew he had them, but he never really enjoyed wearing them. In fact he wasn’t even sure where he had gotten them from, they just seemed to appear in his drawers. Karkat really thought crabdad hadn’t been paying attention while shopping one day. He begrudgingly pulled them, he didn’t really care, he was going to see Terezi, even if they actually talked, he wouldn’t be in them for more than an hour, he was sure of that.

 

Karkat hissed as he reached for his fang brush, wetting it and dispensing a bit of fang paste -after double checking it was his own,- on the bristles and brushing. He hated the feeling of the cool air on his legs, enough to consider changing his pants even. He moved his brush aside and looked at his fangs in the mirror, resuming until he spat it out and rinsed it out. Once he was done, he ran his tongue up the side of one, shifting to rub his tongue on another and looking at it, tossing his brush in the cup where it belonged, heading out to his bedroom again.

 

Karkat found his shoes and slipped them on, heading to the bed to make it quick. He never knew the next time Kanaya would come over. Every time he didn’t and she came over, she’d berate him while making him make it until she was satisfied. Out of his room he went, heading to the kitchen and looking around. He knew Terezi was out, he knew, and yet he still had to make sure she was  _ actually _ gone before he could eat. He leaned up on his toes to reach for a granola bar, pulling it down and opening it up and eating. He had to keep his strawberry bars out of Terezi’s reach or she’d come over and ask for one, and then insist he give her one like a needy grub. That’s why he hid them where she couldn’t reach unless he lifted her, which he absolutely would  _ not _ do. Sometimes he wanted strawberry or cherry, and he would never have any if he didn’t hide it.

 

Once it was gone, he cleared his lips and face of it, tossing the wrapper away before finally making it out the door towards her human hive. Karkat let out a low grumble as he spotted Rose and Kanaya out on their morning walk, something Karkat forgot they did, frequently. Kanaya smiled as she saw him, nodding at him in acknowledgement. Rose was in the middle of a story and she didn’t want to interrupt her for just a greeting. The corner of his lip lifted just a little into a slight, awkward smile, simply to show he noticed her and as a quiet greeting of his own. He let out a soft sigh as he passed them both, stiffening when he heard Kanaya gasp and come up to him from behind.

 

“Karkat! What happened to you?” What was with the mothering voice she used? “Take off the sweater, I need to see that bruise!” Bruise? What bruise? They were all covered by his sweater!

 

“Bruise? What the fuck are you talking about? I’d know if I was bruised.” He stated in a defensive tone, grumbling and shoving his sweater down as Kanaya tried to raise it.

 

“Then what’s the thing on the back of your neck?” Rose commented, snickering a little. She knew  _ exactly _ what it was.

 

“I need to see where it ends, I need to make sure it isn’t serious!” Karkat huffed at Kanaya, glaring at her.

 

“Fuck off, I’m fine!” He yelled out, swatting at her meddling hands.

 

“Relax Kanaya, Terezi knows what she’s doing. She’s just keeping him in check.” Rose smirked and Karkat huffed. Kanaya didn’t look all that relieved, she wanted to make sure she wasn’t going overboard on him. Begrudgingly he reached down to pull off his sweater, showing off his toned and bruised body, pointing at a few of them.

 

“See? She leaves them all over the fucking place. I’m fine! Calm the fuck down and move on with your shit.” He snapped, quickly pulling it back on, glaring at them as he tried to walk away again. All he heard as he did was the two girls whispering to each other. Terezi was going to fucking get it. He told her she couldn’t go above where his neckline was, and she broke that rule.

 

Karkat stepped up to her door, reaching for the doorknob, but took a second to relax, instead, knocking on the door. He was pissed, but he had to respect her. He waited as he heard her come down the stairs and closer to the door. He watched as one of the curtains in the door’s window shifted and saw her nose stick up before she was pulled back and opened the door quickly. He immediately looked down at her, taking a mere second before realizing she was dressed in just a teal towel wrapped around her bust and hung down to… well he couldn’t see much from his point of view, it’s not like he was really focusing on it anyway, he was getting an eye full of cleavage.

 

“...Karkat?” She trailed off, tilting her wet head to the side, blinking. She had tried to greet him moments ago, but now he was just staring at her, again. It’s not like she was really surprised, sometimes he just went speechless when he talked to her.

 

“Ooh, Karkat~ Staring at my tits again?~” She wasn’t dumb, she knew her breasts were nothing to scoff at.

 

“What?” He asked mindlessly, snapping out of it to look at her. 

 

“You know, by the way you stare at my boobs, I’d think they weren’t in your face last night.” She let out a giggle and grabbed his wrist, pulling him in, reaching past to shut the door. 

 

“I… just think you're a bit skimpily dressed to be answering a door is all.” His face was rather pink as he tried to think. “Fuck what if it wasn’t me? I don't want you to be flaunting your rumble spheres everywhere.” He huffed as he watched her slowly grin. 

 

“Okay, first thing’s first, I make the rules, remember?~” Karkat let out a soft growl. He agreed to that, but he really never expected her to turn that on him. At least not like this. “Second, didn’t know that answering a door, knowing it's my sexy matesprit was considered flaunting, enlighten me on what's considered flaunting.” She playfully winked at him. “Nevertheless, I agree, it is rather skimpy. I'll fix that.” She locked the door before pushing her towel down, putting a hand on her hip, showing him her body. 

 

Karkat’s breath hitched as he took in her sights. Her horns shined, she likely had applied a coat of horn polish to them, her damp hair ran down to her upper to mid back, her red eyes sparkling, lips pulled into her usual grin showing her sharp white teeth. Her collarbone and small shoulders were practically void of marks, opposed to Karkat’s. She was still a blank canvas. Further down her large F cup breasts sat, round teal nipples in the center of each breast. Beneath her slim waist sat her wide hips, her small tentacle just a bit further away.

 

His gaze returned to her face when she clapped to steal his attention. “Karkat! Answer me!” He must’ve missed her question. 

 

“...What, exactly was the question…?” He asked, watching her shift on her hip, crossing her arms under her chest. 

 

“I was asking if you were here for another fucking, and if not, why are you here?” She asked again, he wasn’t sure if she was amused by his lack of focus, or if she was upset that he was just staring instead of listening. 

 

“I… N-no! I’m here because I have some fucking problems with you!” She smirked and moved quick to press him to the wall. 

 

“Alright, lay em on me while I lay myself on you~” She let out a giggle, Karkat glaring down at the small girl in front of him. He was going to talk it out. No matter what. His hand came up to grab at her hair, pulling her away, hearing the soft squeak come from her mouth, he moved and maneuvered her around, forcing her to the wall instead, his eyes fixed on her as he let out a low growl. His body moved to hers, the hand out of her hair moved to hold one of her wrists to the wall, his hips moved forward to press her down, effectively trapping her between him and the wall. Her face was flushed a dark teal, shaking a little against his grip. 

 

Karkat’s eyes widened when he realized what he had done, pulling back. He was a bit surprised by her shaking, worried he had scared or hurt her. “...Sorry. Something came over me.” Terezi blinked as she regained herself, looking up at him, she leaned up on her toes, pouting and pulling him down to her, kissing him softly, pulling away from him. 

“You don't need to shove it away. I liked it.” She told him, releasing him and leaning back against the wall. Karkat’s eyes widened, looking at her for any trace of her lying. 

 

“What? But I just pinned you against a wall! That's not how we do things!” He told her, grumbling when she laughed, but she slowly quieted down, turning her head away from him.

 

“I...I know! I’m, sorry okay? I know you like to be under me, I… was just being a bit selfish when I said that. I-” Terezi’s red eyes widened when he cut her off with his lips, his tongue licking at her lips, pressing himself to her, forcing her against the wall again. He pulled back slowly as Terezi began to kiss him back, her face a dark teal. 

 

“You’re going to find this fucking hysterical then.” He leaned in to breathe on her ear before continuing, softer now. “I’ve been fantasizing about shoving you against a wall and plowing you, and pushing your face into a bed while I make you my bitch.” Her face grew more teal as his own began to redden a bit.  “I've been letting you on top of me because I thought  _ you _ preferred to be on top. Well guess fucking what. I’m relinquishing that power from you.” He leaned down to bite at her earlobe, letting out a soft growl.

 

All Terezi could feel beyond the vibrations of his mouth and his hot breath, was the beating of her own heart as she listened, a soft tremble to her frame. She had dreamed some day he’d just lash out and throw her down and fuck her, but she never expected him to decide they were just going to switch roles indefinitely. This was a welcomed change in fact, though it was certainly not expected, she would make a fool of herself if he knew what he was doing. Every time she was with him, she was calm and quiet, she didn’t do it out of pleasure but to make him feel good, sometimes she left after he fell to sleep to go finish herself off. When she was enjoying it, she was loud, and it was much easier to lose control of herself when she was actually being pleasured, she knew if he saw her like that, he’d never let her live it down.

 

“Come on,” He growled out, low and in charge, eyes fixated on her. “Speak when you’re spoken to, isn’t that what you told me?” He inquired, his large strong hands running up her soft body, as if he was feeling her like he’d never done so. The hands seemed to dance across her skin, none too gently either, his hands were rough, with quite a bit of strength behind them. Terezi opened her mouth to reply to him, but instead she let out a shaky breath, a bit too flustered and pleased by his actions, pressing to him.

 

“C-can we, g-go upstairs…?” She asked desperately, feeling him release her ear before she saw the rare sight. Karkat, grinning, his eyes held mischievous, and Terezi was mentally slapping herself for finding it not only adorable, but sexy as hell.

 

Karkat took her wrist, pulling her to him, leaning down to pick her up in his arms, carrying her towards the stairs. Terezi faked a swoon as he carried her, winking playfully at him. 

 

“Ooh, my knight in shining armor~” She teased, grinning wide. Karkat glared at her a little, ‘accidentally’ bumping her head against a doorframe, Terezi letting out a soft yelp at it, rubbing her head.

 

“Gonna laugh at my class huh? What the fucking hell does a seer even do? I bet she just wanders around acting all know-it-all-y like a bag of shit.” He remarked, shoving the door open with his foot, Terezi crossing her arms with a pout.

 

“Oh come on, at least I complimented y-” She let out a grunt as he dropped her on the bed, moving to climb on top of her, she leaned down under him a little, blushing. “W-well maybe I’m not in the mood after you said that…” Karkat let out a soft chuckle, leaning down to lick at her neck, kissing softly as she began to coo and lean into the touch.

 

“Shut up, you can’t fool me that easily, I can see how excited you are.” He told her, running a hand up her shin past her knee and up her thigh, giving her a soft squeeze as he ran further up to rest it on her hip, pulling her close. Terezi couldn’t help but release jagged breaths, pressing herself against him, powered by nothing but lust and desire. 

 

“Karkat… I never thought you’d be so…” He moved to bite high on her neck, revenge for his noticeable bruise, but also to very easily claim her. She let out a squeal, pressing herself to him more, her hands moving to tug at his sweater. He growled to her neck in reply. “Ah… aggressive?~” She cooed at him trying to remember where she had been going with it, letting out a yelp as he bit her shoulder this time, sinking in his teeth in her soft flesh. 

 

“Shut. Up.” He commanded, his second hand moving to grasp at her bulge. She let out a sound he had never heard before, a soft, weak sounding mewl, the libra bucking her hips against his hand. The hand on her hip held her down as he played with the small tentacle, a smirk coming to his face. “Besides. I'm laying the groundwork for this new change.” He leaned in to lick her jaw, slowly dragging his tongue up until he pushed it into her mouth. 

 

Terezi slowly ran her hands up his sides, bunching up his sweater with her fingers, pressing her mouth to his as she accepted his tongue. It was so unfair, she was exposed and open for him, but he was still so clothed and hidden. Slowly her hands moved, getting to his arms before squealing out loud at a particular hard pump of his hand, his lips retracting from hers. 

 

“Y-you know… y-you’ve only been on top fo-for five minutes, how are you doing this so well?~” She asked, tugging at his sweater again. 

 

“What can I fucking say? I'm a natural hatched leader~” He remarked, grumbling a little at her insistant tugging. “Where are those cuffs you love so much?” Terezi pointed at her end table.

 

“First drawer.” She told him, grinning. “Wait… But I left the key at your hive.” He reached to open the drawer and pulled them out, taking her hands and cuffing them with ease. 

 

“You can’t seriously tell me you only have one pair of handcuffs. You must have other keys.” She blushed a little, nodding at him. 

 

“I do,” His hands moved to remove his sweater, showing off his body. She moved her cuffed hands up to feel at his muscles, letting out a soft purr. She  _ loved _ his body, the muscles were a big bonus, strong and worthy of his new position, and it would help him reinstate his leader status that the others had abandoned. The red blood clearly helped though, that was just something she couldn’t lie about, it was obvious to everyone anyway.

 

“Happy? You got what you wanted.” He replied, leaning back down to kiss her, flicking her upper lip with his tongue when she kissed him back, her tongue coming to greet his. His hands moved, one to her arm to rub it softly, the other moving to hold her head to his, fingers tangling a little in her hair. 

 

“Mmhm” She muffled to his lips, inhaling his sweet cherry taste. His hand slowly slid over to her breast, rubbing at the supple flesh of her breasts, his hand squeezing a little at it, feeling at it to try to find his answer before pulling back to ask his question.

 

“You one of the trolls who make milk? Or are you just, you know. Dry?” He had never asked her prior, if he had known she did, he would’ve surely jumped on it sooner, or she’d tease him for it, both were equally likely. Her face tealed up a bit more than it had been, she was clearly a bit embarrassed by his question.

 

“I... I do. There’s some milk in the fridge if you want some, I just do it to keep my breasts from engorging, especially at this size they start to hurt when I don’t-” His head went down to kiss at her right nipple, looking up at her.

 

“You’re going to stop that, if you need to be drained, I’ll do it. Theoretically you could’ve let me do it all this time really.” He remarked, licking at her nipple. “But whatever, we were idiots in the past.” His lips wrapped around her nipple, sucking and licking a bit at her, coaxing out her semi-teal milk, suckling it from her. Terezi let out a loud moan, pressing against his mouth.

 

As he sucked from her, his own hands went down to undo his pants, pushing them off, forcing his shoes off as he did with a little bit of a struggle. He pushed at his boxers, struggling a bit with the writhing tentacle trying to get out. He groaned in frustration, pulling his mouth back and pushing his hand into his boxers, lightly pushing the squirming appendage down a little, his other hand coming down to pull his boxers down, but before he could, Terezi’s eager hands came to pull them down quickly. 

 

Karkat let out a soft huff at her actions, opening his mouth to reprimand her for being hasty, but he quickly dissolved into moaning when her hands moved to hold his needy, wiggling tentacle. Her small hands moved swiftly across the surface of his shaft. His eyes slowly closed as he moaned, grinding a little into her hands. She couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle at his change of reaction, pumping her hands a bit more, moving her body up a little to press her lips to his, trying to completely diffuse his anger. 

 

He almost instantly kissed her back, nipping at her lips. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pressed her to him, pumping his hips a bit more. Slowly Terezi’s hands moved away from his tentacle, her cuffed hands moving up his body. 

 

Not even a moment later, Karkat broke the kiss, panting a bit. He pushed her back a bit, his face glaring a little at her, ignoring the need he could feel in his lower half. He had to lay the foundation now if he wanted her to listen to him and learn from her mistakes. Terezi pouted at his change, leaning back in to try to kiss him. Instead she yelped as he turned her around and forced her down on her front, one hand pressing her head to the sheets with her rump stuck up in the air. 

 

“You know you could've hurt me pulling those down like you're ripping open a bag of chips. Apparently the thought never crossed your spewing think pan did it?” He huffed, trying his damn best to keep the lust out of his voice, which proved difficult with the sight of her ass so high up in front of him. Grunting, Terezi turned her head so her cheek lied on the sheets, her head turned to the side. 

 

“Come on Karkat, I never held out  _ this _ much when I was in charge.” Admittedly she found this attitude of his an incredible turn on, but she had to maintain her pride. 

 

“No you just interrogated the shit out of me.” He glared down at her. “Remember the shitty naked trials you performed? Besides. I'll establish my dominance how  _ I _ choose. And you. You will take it. Clear?” He watched her face turn a light shade of teal, she could protest it all she wanted, but her body gave away her apparent arousal. 

 

“F-fine. I’ll be gentle! Come on, do me! Open this nook up and drill me!” She quickly demanded. A yelp escaped her lips as she felt a slight sting across her ass. Karkat’s left hand rest firm on her left cheek, the corner of his lips up in a smirk. As needy as he was, the sights and sounds she made were incredibly worth it. 

 

“You don’t order me around anymore. I’ll make the orders. Or. I'll devise some punishments for you.” He watched her open her mouth to retort, only to be closed when her face grew darker and she swallowed whatever she was going to say. “Then I think I’ll sentence you to a nice spanking. Kick off this role change with something easy.” Her eyes widened a little at ‘sentence', if she still had pupils, he knew they'd be staring at him. He had caught her interest. 

 

“Sentence? Excuse me, I’m not a criminal.” Usually when they did a sexual crime roleplay, she was a cop anyway, he was usually the criminal being interrogated, or busted, whichever Terezi had been in the mood for. 

 

“Hm I suppose you’re right,” Karkat paused to grab at her cuffed wrists between her legs, holding them for emphasis. “ _ Officer _ .” She let out a soft hiss, her face gaining more color. “But of course, I’m the criminal. That’s why I managed to take down officer Pyrope.” His hand reeled back to slap her ass again. “Or officer Pyrump would fit much better I should think.” Terezi let out a soft whine, shuddering on the bed, face teal. 

 

“I-I’m tired of foreplay Karkat, I want you to do me already! I’m wet and needy! What other signs are you looking for?!” She squealed out and gripped the sheets as he swatted her ass again, tsking at her. 

 

“When did I give your shit dripping thinkpan the impression that I cared?” He snarled at her, watching her shudder. He knew he was achingly ready himself, but he had to build himself up tough, despite how much it was hurting. He wanted to show her how well suited he was to the position, he had dreamt about showing her up in this department,  _ his _ department. Though he also wanted to make her happy, and he didn't want to hurt her, beyond what she might enjoy that was. Whenever they sparred, she seemed to let him win sometimes, and then taunt him until he delivered more. Realistically he didn't know  _ how _ he thought she was a dominant troll, she acted like such a masochist. 

 

“Terezi. We’re using the safeword I had for you.” Originally Terezi had wanted to use ‘fruity rumpus’ but Karkat decided that was  _ way _ too long and they settled on ‘carrot’. Neither of them really cared much, and it's not like they had ever used it anyway. Terezi had the tendency to be rough when they would fuck, in fact, he would've almost certainly used it several times by now; that is, if Terezi had a sizeable tentacle. But since she was so small, it wasn’t painful. A few times he had even embarrassed her by genuinely asking ‘is it in ’ at the smallest feeling in his nook or once his ass. But now, she might actually use it if he went too hard, because unlike her, he had not only the power, but the size.

 

Karkat let out an annoyed grunt and smacked her increasingly teal cheek, gripping both cheeks with both hands before plunging his writhing tentacle into her wet, needy nook. Immediately Terezi cried out, grinding back against him needily, biting her lip as she moaned, trying to keep herself quiet. Karkat grunted as he began to pump into her, looking down at her face twisting in pleasure. He had never heard her so loud while they had sex, though she always insisted she wasn’t loud during, things were getting confusing.

 

“I-is i-it in?” She imitated, clearly struggling to even say it. He knew it was in mockery, but it was a little hard to take seriously when she was doing such a piss poor job of holding back her pleasured sounds. 

 

“Shut the fuck up.” He replied, thrusting and pumping a bit deeper, his tentacle moving as far in her as it could, her own tentacle flailing and writhing with need. Its movements were much less erratic than Karkat’s had, as a female her nook got wetter and craved more attention, but her bulge had less movement to it. Karkat on the other hand, as a male his bulge was always much more active and moved with more need, his nook still got wet with desire, but compared to Terezi, he was a lot drier and much less sensitive. 

 

Karkat grunted as he decided he couldn't let her mockery go unpunished. He reached a hand down to bury in her hair as he continued to pump himself in her, grabbing her hair towards the base, yanking his hand and her head back, his face moving to growl in her ear. He moved his tongue to lick at the shell of her ear as he heard her small squeal, finding it both adorable and sexy. His other hand moved to grip at one of her breasts, squeezing  _ hard _ . Terezi let out a cry at his hand, grinding harder on him with more need, her body starting to tremble. 

 

His hand slowly released her breast, trailing down to grasp her tentacle, feeling her almost immediately orgasm around his lodged tentacle, Karkat fighting himself to last a little longer. His hand slowly adjusted to put his thumb on the tip, rubbing it around, listening to his teal lover gasp and squeal, his hand starting to tighten a bit more as he grew too close to ignore his peak, he grunted and cried out, releasing his red genetic material into her nook. They both panted in place, no one moving as they recovered a bit. 

 

Terezi was the first one to move, only to adjust to lean against him a little. Karkat looked at her, releasing her hair finally, moving his hand through to smooth it out, his other hand releasing her tentacle. He moved her a bit to make her a bit more comfortable, but letting his tentacle remain in the warmth of her nook. 

 

“S-so. How was that?” He finally asked, looking her body over. Her collarbone and shoulders were no longer blank, a few marks here and there, no way near as many as he had, but in time he’d put more down over her. Her breasts still had traces of milk from his sloppy drinking, the one he had squeezed a tint of teal. The base of her tentacle was wet from the tentacle itself, which reminded him he had that wetness over his hand, which he moved to rub her thigh, pretending to be gentle, but actually wiping his hand off. 

 

“H-hm? Well, I certainly loved how commanding you were, suuuuch a turn on.” She let out a giggle, nuzzling her head to his shoulder, careful of her sharp horns. “Fuck, the way you took control and just absolutely made me yours, Karkat, I’m never going to dominate you again. I just want to feel your powerful grip over me, all the time.” He grunted and pulled his tentacle out reluctantly, laying back to pull her with him. Her nook began to release her teal material, mixed with his red material since his plug had been pulled out. 

 

Terezi moved to wrap her arms around him, his arm moving to wrap around her waist, intending to keep her close. “Deal. You'll be mine, I'll keep you under me, no worries there. Even the others will know of this change. I'll see to it.” Karkat didn't honestly give two shits but he figured it’d seem like a more dominant thing to say. He looked down at her, softly kissing her. He pulled back fast and nuzzled her close, tightening his hold around her. 

 

“Hey ‘rezi.” He waited for her to look up at him before continuing. “I love you.” She smiled, nuzzling her nose to his neck, inhaling his candy red scent. 

 

“Love you too Karkat.” She replied, softly licking a bruise of his. A soft peaceful sigh emitted from her lips before, “Fuck. I have to take another shower now!” Karkat looked at her with a chuckle. 

 

“Right I came over to tell you to leave your fruity shit out of my shower.” He watched her pull away to get up. His hand went to slap her ass, adding to his statement. “Go on. I'll be in there soon to take that ass.” She blushed as she headed into her bathroom.


End file.
